DE 102006029578 A1 discloses an evaporator device having a general heating system and a laterally arranged chamber. There, the water level in a water zone and thus in the evaporator device can be detected in a practical and reliable manner by means of sensors.
US 2010/083845 A1 discloses another evaporator device, which is designed in the manner of a round vertical tube. A heating device is provided on an outer wall of the tubular water tank. Steam emerges at the top from the evaporator device or a water zone formed in the tube.